


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by disasterloki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Au where Dipper is 18 in the series, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterloki/pseuds/disasterloki
Summary: In which 28 year old Dipped finally decided to search for bills statue in the forest.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

Dipper sighed, let himself feel the wind on his fingers as he brushed past twigs and bushes, searching. 

He couldn't remember the exact spot where the yellow toned demon lay, so he wondered the forest trying to find it.

It had been 10 years since he'd promise to come back that next summer, and he did. He always came back, but couldn't bring himself to see bill again, to feel temptation. 

He had now written many journels, discovered and documented many creatures and oddies, felt almost complete- until his mind wondered back to him.

He felt a chill run through his Bodie as he saw the statue, a bout 100 feet away.  
He dug through his backpack, searched for his phone, and played his favorite song. 

Clair de lunes soft piano notes bounced off the trees and drafted through the forest.  
He started to slow dance, by himself, twirling and prancing around the moss covered forest. 

And then he twirled towards bills statue, his hat falling off (the same one bill tainted him for years ago). 

He looked into the eyes of the statue, his arms grasping the stone demons. 

He got filled with a sudden sadness, memories of him and bill dancing in the moonlight, stolen kisses and broken promises. 

Falling in love with a yellow demon - who's favorite form was a sly, humanoid with perfect cheek bones and piercing eyes - was not what Dipper planned.

He thought that since he was young and dumb his infatuation with this demon would pass, yet alas here he was, admiring him even as a statue. 

The memories felt less hazy now, he could almost feel the way his hands would hold him, feeling like electricity under his skin, could feel the same blush on his cheeks again.  
And then the music stopped. He felt his hat somehow make it back on his head. 

"What?" 

He opened his eyes, and saw bill, placing his hat on his head, one arm still caressing his waist. 

"Wow Pinetree, and I thought I was the romantic!" 

The familar deep voice of bill filled the forest, a few birds flying away in terror. His tone laced with mischievous glint, as always. 

Dipper smiled, looked in his eyes and saw a galaxy, brought his hand to cup Bill's face and finally he brought his lips to bills. 

For a moment he though bill has become a statue. Not responding to his kiss, made him a bit worried - maybe he had been all wrong, maybe bills flirtatious advances had all been mere taunts, maybe he had just been a game to the demon maybe- 

His thoughts we're stopped as bill grasped his waist harder, pulling him as close as he could. The kiss then becoming all teeth and hot breath. 

Gripping at each other, they kissed deeper and deeper, becoming more breathless.  
Dipper felt a hand slip up his shirt to the middle of his back, feeling a warm pleasant shiver. 

Dipper seemed to just now snap out of his trance.

"Wait - bill, how are you no longer stone?? I- wait do you actually like me or is this just some game - "

Bill smiled, put one hand on his waist and one hand on his shoulder, and started to slow dance with him.

"Oh darling you are everything I've ever needed, ever wanted, I love you"

"Well you couldn't have been looking if you were a statue-" 

Bill cut him off with a kiss. 

"Well that's because I knew you'd find me."


End file.
